Natsu
by Monotague
Summary: "... overlooked hand holding, matcha tea after training, visiting graves, and... heady kisses at night on the Kage Monument." Oneshot. SasuHina. Sasuke comes back. Naruto AU


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. That includes Naruto (characters and anime), the traditions, and any other crap that might get me sued.**

**Title: Natsu**

**Summary: "... overlooked hand holding, matcha tea after training, visiting graves, and... heady kisses at night on the Kage Monument." Oneshot. Sasuhina. Sasuke comes back.**

**Author: Monotague**

**Status: Complete**

**Regarding other incomplete stories: Um... No comment.**

* * *

Summers were for a safe trip back home, penalties lifted, amnesty given, and... confessions of naivete. Gardens are blooming at this time, gems gleaming under the radiance of the sun; it's the time of noticing the unnoticed among the ones that shine. The small lilac bush between the budding cherry blossom tree and the rows of violets with golden stigmas that pop. That pearl in the jewelry box with an uneven roundness that emits its own soft glow amid sapphires and emeralds.

Hyuuga Hinata trailing behind Ino and Sakura at the _Tanabata_ Festival. The festival that celebrated when Orihime could meet Hikoboshi once a year. A day for when lovers could meet again.

They had both chosen the same bamboo branch to put on their wishes. _Freedom and revival._

"Ano, you c-can have it."

"Hn." He pulled her _tanzaku_ out of her hand before she could complain and slid it on the bamboo stalk right in front of his.

"Arigato." Perhaps in another life, she and he were lovers. Fated to meet again.

* * *

Transitions from late summer to early fall was for overlooked hand holding, matcha tea after training, visiting graves, and... heady kisses at night on the Kage Monument. Forbidden, ardent, _secretive. _Disobeying the Council of Elders made it all that more tempting.

"Have you noticed that Sasuke-kun has been sneaking off a lot, Naruto?" His shoulders shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe he's got a girlfriend or somethin'."

"Naruto, you're a genius!"

"What's this I hear about Sasuke trying to revive his clan?" Kakashi was curious.

* * *

Fall was for _shinmai onigiri_ with ginkgo nut filling, _kikkashu_ in the privacy of the long gone Uchiha Manor, _Momijigari_ with Hinata, and... proposals awaiting the answer of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"What is your answer?"

"You can have her, Uchiha, but let me warn you. You may be strong, but you're not strong enough to take on the Hyuuga Clan by yourself." It wasn't a threat, but a promise. Scrolls are signed in blood, pleasantries are exchanged, and sake with chrysanthemum is sipped to chase away bad omens and give luck for the marriage. It is a few days after when Naruto and Sakura visit the Uchiha Compound that they understand.

"Since when were _you _and_ Hinata-chan_ going out?!" Well maybe only Sakura understood.

"She's the one he's been sneaking off to see, baka!"

* * *

Winter was for sitting outside under the cover of a blanket, _mizutaki_ with all of the Konoha 12 and Gai's Team,_ onsen_, and a tie of red ribbon around the finger.

The pair are select about who they invite. The two living Sannin, Hinata's immediate family, Team Seven and Eight, Taka, and the Kazekage. Sasuke's fingers are shaking as he hands the _sake _cup to Hinata, but their fingers touch in the process and his fear vanishes. Jiraiya and Tsunade act as Sasuke's parents and Kurenai acts as Hinata's mother. Hanabi tries not to let any tears slip (her _nee-chan _was being taken away. And by an Uchiha, no less!) and Hiashi clenches his hands as he watches because this reminds him of when he and Shizuka married. The elders were against their marriage, too.

During the after party, Lee gets drunk. Anko tries to kill Suigetsu. Naruto, Karin, and Tsunade catch up on family over a bit of _sake _(several bottles of it). Kakashi tries to hide his little orange books in easy to find places around the compound. Jiraiya tries to get Kiba and Neji into Icha Icha. Sakura pounds the Sannin into a bloody pulp afterwards with the help of Hanabi. Shino and Juugo stare of into space. Shikamaru is the rope in a tug-of-war between Temari and Ino. Tenten and Chouji, of all people are setting up a betting pool about the Uchiha-Hyuuga children. Gaara agrees to hold it in Suna and Kankuro slaps down 5000 yen on a bet that the child will have the Byakugan.

* * *

Spring is for rebirth, _nanohana karashiae_,_ hanami_, and _life_.

Was holding life really this torturous? He holds her hair back as she vomits out last night's dinner. She said she wanted tomatoes, and now seeing the color of her vomit, he suddenly felt guilt. Because he was the one that made this happen. He really wanted for spring to be over soon because that meant that Hinata's-no, their child would stop being so picky about what his mother ate. He wanted to revive his clan, but... Did Hinata really have to go through this? He feels like he's going to retch himself as Hinata goes through another bout of morning sickness.

* * *

Summer is for them. This is their month. His hand feels the kick of the child, the push of energy. He wonders what it will be like once two becomes _family._

He feels another little jolt through Hinata's skin. They decide to name the child Itachi.

* * *

**Tanabata** The day when Orihime (the Weaving Princess) and Hikoboshi (the Cow Herder Star) can meet again once a year after being forbidden to meet.

**tanzaku** Paper to write down your wishes. It is usually strung on bamboo leaves.

**shinmai** The rice of the first harvest of autumn and is considered the most 'fresh'. Usually served with ginkgo nuts.

**kikkashu** Sake served with chrysanthemum petals that is drank while praying.

**Momijigari** The viewing of autumn leaves which is a traditional Japanese past time.

**mizutaki** Hotpot.

**onsen** Hotsprings.

**sake** Japanese rice wine.

**nee-chan** Older sister.

**nanohana karashiae** Rapeseed plants which are eaten as spring greens.

**hanami** Cherry blossom viewing picnic.

**A/N I was on a roll at 3 AM. In case none of you got the red string thing, it's supposed to be the Red String of Fate.**


End file.
